El ratón y el gato
by Ring.Black
Summary: Hao ha decidido ponerse gracioso y hacer que Lyserg termine su día de descanso de forma interesante. Después de todo, las cosas con Hao, nunca son sencillas. Oneshot. Reto del Foto "yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos". Algo Flufflyngi.


**Shaman King no es mío.**

**.**

_Estimado detective Lyserg Diethel:_

_La policía de Scotland Yard solicita sus servicios con motivo de que recientemente ha llegado a la estación central una carta muy particular dirigida a usted. Por protocolo, hemos revisado lo justo y necesario sobre el asunto, sin encontrar nada extraño en el proceso. De todas formas, rogamos se acerque lo más pronto posible al cuartel. _

_Lo saluda atentamente._

_Inspector Lastrade._

Lyserg casi corrió hacia la estación en cuanto terminó de leer la última línea. ¿Una carta? ¿Para él? ¿Por qué enviársela a su lugar de trabajo? ¿Acaso sería una amenaza o algo parecido? No, el inspector no había escrito nada de eso, aparte habían revisado que todo estuviera en orden. Tampoco recordaba haber dejado nada pendiente, ni estar esperando ningún documente importante. Aún más extraño le resultaba que, de todos los días de la semana que iba, le tuviera que llegar justo su único día de franco: el sábado.

―Detective, bienvenido. ¿Qué lo trae por acá? ―Preguntó la recepcionista, sorprendida y sonrojada.

Lyserg sonrió, tratando de disimular su ansiedad. La joven se sonrojo todavía más.

―Buenas… ―Miró su reloj, recordando que ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, sorprendiéndose de que sean casi las nueve y media de la noche― noches, Mariel. El inspector me está esperando.

―¡Claro! Es cierto, él mencionó que lo dejemos entrar directamente. Lo lamento, señor Diethel ―Se disculpó torpemente.

―No hay problema. Con tu permiso, iré a verlo ahora ―Dijo el chico, sin quitar su sonrisa amable. Aunque tal vez debería dejar de sonreírle así a la recepcionista, siempre parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Llegó rápidamente a la oficina de su jefe, luego de despedirse de la chica; tocó con un leve golpe la puerta y esperó a que le indicaran pasar. Pasaron los minutos sin que nadie respondiera; Lyserg ya se estaba impacientando, pero sabía que no era de buena educación entrar sin permiso a un lugar, mucho menos a la oficina de su jefe. Cuando ya llevaba media hora esperando, la curiosidad le ganó y, mandando al diablo su educación, entró a la oficina.

Casi se golpea contra la pared al comprobar que, efectivamente, en el lugar no había nadie; está bien que sea su día de descanso y que piensen que no está haciendo nada que requiera gran ocupación e importancia, pero tampoco era como para que lo tuvieran como idiota frente a la puerta de un lugar vacío. Fijó su mirada en el escritorio, estudiando todos los papeles dispersos que había por ahí, hasta que finalmente dio con el sobre que contenía su nombre. ¡Que anticuado! ¿Quién mandaba cartas en esta época cuando existía Internet? Incluso Horo-Horo tenía una computadora. Cómo aprendió a usarla es otro tema.

Una vez que llegó hacia su propia oficina, se dispuso a abrir el sobre, tratando de controlar su impaciencia; su curiosidad siempre le había ganado. Desplegó la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Verde: _

_A qué no adivinás quien soy. Te voy a dar una pista: el Shaman más fuerte del jodido universo. ¿Ya adivinaste? ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo es que sos detective? Otro misterio de la vida. Está bien, voy a ser compasivo y te voy a dar otra pista: mi nombre empieza con H y termina con AO. ¿Ya, ahora sí? Si no lo adivinaste, dedícate a otra cosa, en serio. _

_Seguro te estarás preguntando: ¿por qué alguien tan ocupado y sexy como yo, pierde su valioso tiempo con vos? Fácil, estoy aburrido. ¡No me ruedes los ojos! ¡Tampoco me chasques la lengua! Diminuto humano tonto. _

_No, Lys, es broma. Intuyo que me estoy desviando del punto y que ya había captado tu atención desde que empezaste a leer. Bueno, el punto de todo esto es que quiero jugar un juego (¿dónde escuché eso ya?). Lo titulé "el ratón y el gato", original ¿no? Y sí, vas a tener que encontrarme. ¿Que para qué? Sencillo, tengo una sorpresa esperando por vos. Para eso, les ordené a esos idiotas que llamás amigos a que te den las pistas para que descubras el lugar donde voy a estar. El tiempo límite es hasta medianoche. _

_Como tardes, se terminaron tus privilegios. ¡No te rías, hablo en serio! _

_El amor de tu vida. Hao Asakura. _

_(¿Te queda alguna duda de quién soy? ¡Y ojo con hacerte el gracioso diciendo otro nombre!)_

El tic en el ojo izquierdo que desarrolló Lyserg, fue sólo el principio. El joven detective no sabía si reír o llorar por la carta escrita con esa letra tan… distintiva de su pareja. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo fue que terminó con un sujeto como él? Era claro que en el amor no se mandaba. La vida se seguía encargando de joderlo por todos lados, eso también era muy claro.

De cualquier manera, tampoco se hizo mucho problema cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos; le sirvió también para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Hao no era taaaaan mal tipo, y que tener una relación con él era bastante divertido. Para que mentir, no podía estar más enamorado, cuatro años de noviazgo, y que el castaño haya aceptado irse con él a Inglaterra, eran la clara prueba de eso. Daba las gracias a Yoh y sus retorcidos planes de unión.

Sin embargo, había veces, como ésta, en la que a Hao le gustaba excederse con sus "bromas" y hacerle tener a Lyserg ciertos momentos de "aventura" ; algo que el peliverde consideraba totalmente innecesario. Bueno, tampoco que se quejara mucho, siempre terminaba cediendo y haciendo lo que el otro quería. A veces se preguntaba si Hao no lo manipulaba demasiado o si él lo consentía en todo.

Volvió a releer la carta y, con un suspiró, miró la lista de los lugares donde lo iban a estar esperando sus amigos con la pista que su amado les había dejado. Faltaban dos horas para medianoche, mejor era dejar de perder tiempo, así que se dispuso a ir en busca de su primera pista: al estadio de Wimbledon.

―¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté esto? ―Se quejó una voz que Lyserg reconoció enseguida como la de Ren.

El chino lo estaba esperando en la entrada número tres del estadio, con cara de fastidio y acompañado de su hijo, Men Tao, de un año de edad.

―Hola Ren, que bueno verte ―Saludó con diversión mal disimulada el Inglés.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas ―Respondió Tao, de mal humor, mientras le entregaba un papel―. La próxima vez que me llamen para esto, prometo desatar una tormenta eléctrica sobre ustedes.

―Gokeu Uchui ―Sentenció el pequeño Men.

Ambos miraron al niño con expresiones diferentes: Lyserg contrariada por la risa que intentaba no dejar salir, y Ren verdaderamente enojado. El niño había dicho su primera palabra hacía no menos de una semana. Grata sorpresa se llevaron la pareja Tao cuando lo escucharon. Desde entonces, Ren tuvo que admitir que posiblemente tenía una ligera obsesión con Horo. Por supuesto, fue después de que Jeanne lo haya hecho dormir en el patio.

Por su bien, decidió dejar ese conflicto familiar de lado e inspeccionar el papel. Lo único que éste tenía escrito era una palabra: fe. Dio más de doscientas veces vuelta y vuelta el papel en busca de alguna otra palabra o pista, pero nada. ¿Fe? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Se decidió a buscar la siguiente pista, tal vez podía llegar a tener alguna especie de conexión, algo así como formar una frase. Miró la lista, indicando que el siguiente lugar era el Puente del Milenio. Agradecía haber traído el auto con él para hacer tanto viaje.

―¡Lyserg, por acá!

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa al divisar a Pillika agitando los brazos hacia arriba, esperándolo en mitad del puente. Y ahora que se ponía pensar: ¿de dónde había sacado la plata Hao para traer a todos? Bueno, a casi todos porque la lista sólo indicaba tres lugares. Pero aún así, no era barato pagar tantos pasajes, incluso apostaba a que habían traído a su familia consigo, como en el caso de Pillika que -Lyserg aseguraba que también estarían en Londres- había viajado con Horo y Chocolove. Ren ya era otro cantar, ya que a él la plata le sobraba.

―Vaya sorpresa Pilli. Espero que Hao no te haya secuestrado o extorsionado para hacer ésta tontería. Más considerando tu estado ―Expresó él con pesar cuando llegó a su lado.

Ella sonrió radiante, acariciando su, apenas notorio, vientre.

―Tranquilo. El médico dijo que con tres meses puedo viajar todavía. Choco, al igual que yo, creyó que sería buena idea hacerlo también, sobretodo para poder presentarse en otro país y expandir sus fronteras como comediante ―Explicó la muchacha, con ojos soñadores. Lyserg dudaba de que el moreno triunfara alguna vez, pero prefería no decir nada al respecto―. Pero no estamos acá para hablar de eso. Ten, espero te sirva. No falta mucho para medianoche ―Le dijo con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el papel.

Ella tenía razón, sólo le faltaban cuarenta minutos para medianoche. Se despidió de Pillika rápido y saludó a Chocolove a la distancia, aliviándose de que no estuviera sola a estas horas de la noche. Otra vez, el papel era inútil y sólo contenía una palabra: confianza. Esto comenzaba a volverlo loco. Se dirigió al último lugar: el Ojo de Londres.

―Jijij, que bueno verte, amigo ―Lo saludó un entusiasta Yoh.

―Hola, Yoh. No puedo creer que tu hermano te haya logrado convencer de esto ―Comentó el Inglés, incrédulo. En realidad le parecía más increíble que Anna lo haya concebido; luego recordó que Anna jamás desaprovecharía un viaje gratis.

―Ya sabés que apoyo las buenas causas ―Dijo sonriendo despreocupado. Lyserg sospechaba que Yoh se olvidaba de que estaba hablando de su hermano― Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, te daré la última pista.

Acto seguido, el gemelo menor sacó desde unos arbustos una jaula muy familiar que apresaba a un hada muy hermosa y rosada que él conocía demasiado bien.

―¿Morphine? ―Preguntó, escéptico y confundido, el peliverde.

―Bien, ya cumplí mi parte, ahora te toca a vos descubrir el lugar. Te recomiendo que te des prisa, Lyserg, falta sólo media hora para medianoche ―Le recomendó Yoh al tiempo que le daba la espalda para marcharse.

El chico se quedó mirando al hada. Definitivamente, cuando encontrara a Hao, lo iba a moler a golpes. Se puso a pensar en las pistas que tenía: fe, confianza, y Morphine en una jaula. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Alguna promoción para la droga? ¿Y por qué su hada estaba atrapada en esa jaula?

Frustrado por no poder unir las piezas en su lugar, se sentó en un banco y puso la jaula a su lado, mientras su compañera lo miraba expectante. Sin duda ella sabía algo; era una pena que no pudiera hablar. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, donde el Big Ben estaba majestuosamente iluminado como siempre. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Miró el reloj y luego al hada unas cien veces, incrédulo de que no se hubiera dado cuenta, y molesto por la mente tan infantil de su novio. Mejor que la sorpresa valiera la pena, sino se podría considerar muerto.

―Entonces, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó inseguro el peliazul, mirando como su amigo caminaba por la torre, de un lado al otro.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué no me ves? ―Casi le gritó Hao, desajustando su corbata y apartando el sudor de su frente.

Horo rodó los ojos. Sí, claro, seguro que su amigo estaba bien.

―Por favor, mirate, ¿quién diría que Hao-soy-el-mejor-y-puto-amo-del-mundo estaría tan nervioso y asustado como una colegiala? ―Se burló Usui.

―¡Callate, no estoy asustado! ¡Y no me compares con una chica, idiota! ―Gritó Hao, pero al ver que su amigo seguía burlándose se dio por vencido. Suspiró disgustado―. Estoy nervioso, lo admito.

―¡Ajá! Bueno, nada puede ser peor que él te diga que no ―Comentó Horokeu, despreocupado.

―Gracias ―Ironizó el pelilargo.

―No hay de qué ―Respondió el otro con una sonrisa que casi hace que Hao lo golpee ―. Peeeeero, si tan nervioso estás, podrías practicar conmigo ―Se ofreció el bicolor.

Hao lo sopesó por un segundo. Quizás serviría de algo; de todas formas, no perdía nada, era sólo una práctica y lo haría sentir un poco más preparado. ¡Qué bajo había caído el poderoso Rey Shaman!

―Bien, prestame tu mano ―Horo hizo lo que le dijo, tratando de no reírse cuando vio a Hao arrodillado frente a él. Éste se aclaró la garganta―. Verde ―Pronunció, ganándose una mala mirada de parte del peliazul ―. ¿Qué? Es mi propuesta y la hago como quiero. Como decía: verde, estos cuatro años a tu lado han sido maravillosos. Jamás creí que alguien tan llorón y con problemas de furia, aparte de bipolar, como vos, me haría tan, pero tan, feliz. Ambos sabemos que no soy bueno con las palabras de afecto; me parecen ridículas. No ruedes los ojos, idiota, estás arruinando mi inspiración. Eh, bueno, te amo y espero que el sexo siga siendo igual de bueno que siempre ―Hao tomó aire y cerró los ojos, mientras Horo pensaba en Goldva en ropa interior para tapar las imágenes mentales de sus amigos, antes de darse cuenta que no era buena idea―. En fin, ya no sé que más decir, sólo que: ¿me harías el hombre más feliz casándote conmigo?

―¡Sí, por los Grandes espíritus, sí! ―Automáticamente, Hao sintió como alguien lo abrazaba.

―Maldición, Horo, no tenías que cont…

Pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que, al abrir los ojos, su amigo no estaba ahí y que quien lo estaba abrazando no era otro que un joven de pelo verde: su amado Lyserg.

―Eh… qué… cómo… ¿¡En qué momento llegaste!? ―Preguntó Hao, sobresaltado, tomando por los hombros a su novio para mirarlo.

―Digamos que llegué en la parte en la que dijiste verde ―Contestó sonriendo con inocencia, haciéndole saber que había escuchado todo.

―Sí, bueno, yo… ―balbuceó sonrojado como nunca antes, molesto por sentirse tan tarado, hasta que se percató de algo―. ¡Un segundo! ¿Dijiste que sí? ―Preguntó con asombro.

―¿Tengo algún motivo para decir que no? ―Preguntó Lyserg, desconfiado, frunciendo el ceño.

―¡Já! ¿Acaso crees que tenés algún motivo para no decir que sí? ―Se regodeó, tratando de disimular la felicidad eufórica que lo estaba recorriendo.

―Engreído ―Se burló el detective, mientras miraba todo el lugar tan hermosamente decorado, deteniendo su mirada en una mesa con dos sillas, velas, vino, flores, y una charola con la cena, que los estaba esperando a ambos―. Creo que será mejor levantarnos e ir a comer a la mesa que preparaste.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Me permitís? ―Preguntó Asakura, caballerosamente, tendiéndole la mano a su futuro esposo.

Lyserg se rió provocando que Hao se molestara, alegando que no tenía consideración con sus sentimientos, pero luego de que Lyserg le dio un beso, ya no hubo réplicas. Sin duda, la vida junto a Hao, no iba a ser nada sencilla, pero merecía la pena convivir con alguien tan loco como él, incluso recorrería todo el mundo, si iba a haber sorpresas tan inesperadas como esa.

―Por cierto, Hao, la próxima vez que me comparés con Peter Pan, te voy a mandar a volar y no con polvo de hadas.

**Fin**

**¡HOOOOOLI! Cuando se tiene un poco de tiempo, uno se pone a cumplir retos. Síp, así es, no se sorprendan, este fic fue hecho para un reto, ¡WUJUU! Síp, del Foro "yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos" :D. **

**Quien me reto fue Kahia-chan y debo decir que disfruté demasiado hacerlo. Hace mucho que no escribo yaoi T.T. **

**Eeeeen fin, sé que me estoy olvidando de muchas aclaraciones que tenía pensado poner, pero bueee, ya fue xD. Espero sus amados comentarios y espero les haya gustado. :D.**

**Besotes con cariño :D. **


End file.
